fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dashed Koopa
Dashed Koopa is a Koopa and main character in the Dashed Koopa Series. He wears a purple shell, blue boots and blue gloves. He always carries his whip, and Jingy Koopa is his sister. Games Luigi and Cure Search Dashed Koopa's first game appearance was in Luigi and Cure Search, where he helped Luigi finding a cure for Mario. He knew some moves that Luigi didn't know, like shell hiding. Super Mario Smash He appears in Super Mario Smash as an audience member. Dashed Koopa's Great Adventure In this game, Dashed and Zen Guy must save citizen from Commander Koopa and also rescue his sister, Jingy Koopa. He have medium difficulty, and he can use Shell Hide, Shell Spin, Double Jump and Spin Jump. Micool and Dashed:Defenders of the Universe He will appear in this game. He will also meet Micool the Master. Paper Karma He is an NPC. In this game, he is traveling saleman, and can be found in almost all places. Fantendo Smash Bros.DS He appears as an unlockable character. His special attacks are: *Neutral Special: Star Punch *Side Special: Mine Kart *Up Special: Jet Boots *Down Special: Time Bomb-Omb *FInal Smash: Blue Star Throw Mario Party Festival Appears as a playable character. New Super Mario Bros:The Quest He is playable character. Super Smash Bros. RPG He is an unlockable character. To unlock him, you must find him in Wacky Maze. He can only be recruited with McBoo, Ace Venturboo or Boolissa, as their vanish ability is needed to reach him. Its only game where he don't wear his gloves. Karma Series 2! He returns for the Karma Series in Karma RPG as a playable character. He is the first partner. Appearance in the Court Dashed Koopa appears as one of default characters in Fantendo Tennis Superstars. Coming to new Fights Dashed Koopa appear as a default character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Brawl. Fantendo Smash Bros. 3D He is one of default characters. Fantendo Sport Resort He is an unlockable character. Team Koopa He is an character in this game. His role is currently unknown. Fantendo Baseball League He made another appearance in Fantendo Baseball League. He is leader of Dashed Koopa's Boxers. Voluntas Dashed made appearance in Voluntas, as a playable character. Dashed Koopa: Boxing! He made yet another game appearance in Dashed Koopa: Boxing! as a default character. Fantendo Silence He will make an appearance in upcoming game, Fantendo Silence. Not much is know about his role, but he is an NPC. Gallery File:Dashed Koopa.jpg|His normal look File:Dashed Koopa 2.png|3-D normal look File:Dashed Sport Emblem.jpg|Emblem in sport games File:Dashed Koopa(Football).png|Football wear File:Dashed Card.jpg|A card File:Dashedsprites.png|FSB DS sprites File:Dash ultima.png|Ultima form File:Dashed FTS.png|In Fantendo Tennis Superstars. Overworlddashed.png|Overworld sprites. Dashed Alternate.jpg|Alternate oufuit. DashedRebel.png|In Gunmen Shade. Friends and Enemies Friends *Luigi *Jingy Koopa *Mario *Princess Peach *Zen Guy *Toadtool Enemies *Bowser *Commander Koopa Rivals *Shroobster Fan-Fics Yukimazan Adventure's He first appears in Part 9,and them 10,11,14, 15, 16, 17, 23, 24 and 26.His weapons are whip and flaming sword.His name in this fan-fic is Dash Koopa. Survivor Fan He is one of contestants. He first appeared in Episode 1. Fanon Vacation He first appeared in episode 2. 'Fanon Trapped' He, along with Toadtool appear first in episode 3. Trivia *In Dashed Koopa's Great Adventure, some people says to him Joseph Dashender Koopa. It's possible that it is his full name. *In Fantendo Smash Bros. DS, to unlock him you must finish Classic Mode as Purple Koopa Bro. on medium difficulty(if you not count unlocking him in Story Mode).This may be because they both are Koopas,they both have gloves and they both have purple shell.Hovever,they both have different moveset. *In Super Smash Bros. RPG Dashed is shown to be scared of Boos, however, he has interacted with Boos in the past and has not been scared. Category:Characters Category:Dashed Koopa Characters Category:Fan character Category:Heroes Category:Koopas Category:Playable Characters Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Survivor Fan Category:Clyde & Flame: Battle of the Yoshis Category:Clyde & Flame (series) Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero